The present invention concerns a xe2x80x9cRAISING DEVICE FOR CAR WINDOWSxe2x80x9d, with novel characteristics of construction, shaping and design that fullfill the task for which it has been specifically designed, with a maximum safety and efficiency.
Driving a car""s windows is done commonly by mounting devices placed at the car doors which are driven by an electric motor which operates mechanical elements, such as guides and cables, that operate the window of the car door. That operation causes raising or lowering of the window in an automatic way when the user pushes a switch commonly placed at the interior panel of the door or at the car instrument panel.
Conventional devices have the drawback that their structural configuration is only valid for the door of one of the sides of the car where the device is to be installed. Therefore, manufacturing of raising devices for windows means the duplicated production of the several elements included, the ones for the doors of one side and the others for the doors of the other side of the vehicle.
The need to manufacture different elements for adapting the raising device to the geometric needs inherent to the configuration of a vehicle door have a negative influence an the costs of installation and, therefore, on the total costs of the car.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a window raising device for cars having basically structural symmetry in order that the components are the same for the doors of both sides of the car and substantially reducing the manufacturing costs.
A raising device for car windows according to the present invention achieves this object and provides several further advantages which will be apparent in this description.
Generally speaking, the device oft he present invention is oft he type including a single guide provided at both ends with rollers and a glider element capable of running along the guide by means of a cable which is actuated by a motor so that it runs along the guide with the help of the rollers.
The main feature of the device of the invention is that at least the guide, the rollers and the cable are symmetrical, so that the elements may be a part of the raising devices for windows at both sides of the car.
For that, the symmetry must be established with regard to an axis perpendicular to the guide at its midpoint. This provides an important reduction both of the manufacturing costs (tooling reduction) and of the parts classification, since it does not matter to which side of the car it belongs.
Advantageously, the raising device for car windows of the present invention has the special feature that the guide incorporates, both at its opposite ends, end-of-run catches formed at the same guide, which serve further as the housing of the terminal of the sheath by the inside of which the cable circulates.
The advantages and characteristics of the device of the present invention will be clear because of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment as a non limitative example with reference to the accompanying drawings.